


Do you think labels make it taste much better?

by gaymerkree



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Got to thinking, heavy kissing, how often do you think Croix snuck into Chariot's room after coming back to the school, past relationship, reunited, so heres a spicy little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: She’s all poise and pomp, and Ursula wants to cry, to fall to her knees and hold her, regardless of the awful things she’d done, time healed that wound.
Relationships: Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Do you think labels make it taste much better?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I just finished LWA and here is my contribution. I love these idiots, and I will be writing more for them in the future.

_We say, "I love you", but we ain't together_ _  
_ _Do you think labels make it taste much better?_ _  
_ _Darling, do you think that if I talk enough_   
_I will make you wanna be mine?_ _  
_ We ain't together

Ain’t Together  by King Princess

It’s not normal for Alcor to be in such a bad mood. The way he squawks and rushes towards her has Ursula’s heart hammering in her chest. “Alcor-” She coos, trying to soothe the flustered fowl. He shrieks again pointing wildly to a darkened corner of her room. 

From the shadows _Croix_ emerges, only a little flustered, as she pushes her hair back up, clearly disheveled from its relaxed style. “Damn bird still hates me.” She growls, crossing her arms in irritation.

Ursula holds back a laugh. She wants to settle back into _Chariot_ , into the lovestruck teen who yearns to kiss her best friend. Croix senses the pause, letting her irritation roll off her shoulders as she takes two long strides towards the former redhead. “It’s been far too long Chariot.”

Everything is wrong and right in that moment, the way Croix looks at her like she’s hung the moon, backlit by the very celestial body. She’s all poise and pomp, and Ursula wants to cry, to fall to her knees and hold her, regardless of the awful things she’d done, time healed that wound. All that remained was the hole in her chest. “I don’t go by that anymore.” It’s breathless, and maybe a little wanting, but who could blame her? The last time she’d seen Croix, she’d been beautiful, but they were young, and now… Well now Croix was _still_ beautiful, but _more so_ . She wore age like a fine wine, growing more bold and _delicious_ in time. Ursula wonders about that a little too much.

“Yes, well… It will take some time to grow used to _Ursula_ . Can’t you humor me _Chariot_ ?” _Yes,_ **yes** , **_yes_ ** . She chants deep in her heart. To be _Chariot_ again, to be _Croix’s_ Chariot again. What could she possibly want more- (besides saving magic, changing the world- but that’s not _her_ job anymore is it?)

She thinks that yes, maybe she could allow Croix this one thing, this reminder of their past, maybe she could allow it for herself too. Opening her mouth to respond she finds she’s unable to speak. Croix has taken the last step that brings her into Chariot’s personal space, making the dark haired woman step back into the door. The pressure of her body rattles the old oak, but Chariot can’t think past the way smokey green eyes flutter across her face. In a moment of weakness she closes her own crimson eyes, breathing in a shuttered breath of clean linen and expensive cologne. When she opens them again it’s because Croix has taken her chin between her thumb and forefinger, and tilted her up to face her. 

Everything narrows to the two of them, and Chariot is sixteen again, waiting for her best friend to make the first move. She’s not sure who closes the gap, only aware of the cool press of Croix’s lips to her own.

It’s familiar like a pastry from a childhood bakery, soft and sweet, and Chariot presses into it. Hands fisted in that gaudy red cape, she tugs Croix closer to wrap her arms around her neck. Croix gasps against her lips, startled by the intensity, but she doesn’t pull away, just leans forward for another kiss. 

Croix tries to push back, to reclaim some of the control she’s lost, but is pushed backwards when Chariot takes a step forward. Together they stumble back towards the couch, turning the tides entirely. Now with Chariot on top she takes full control, mumbling Croix’s name into her throat as she licks and sucks at the skin there. “ _Croix._ **Croix.** **_Croix_ ** **.** ” 

The older woman gasps, rolling into her former best friend, reaching out for some kind of purchase for her hands. She settles on the waist of Chariot's dress, and _tugs_ , pulls it up to reveal the skin she craves. Chariot pulls back, eyes bleary, lips swollen and pink, and Croix doesn’t have it in herself to stop. She pulls Chariot up so she’s level with the now loose collar of her dress. The sight sends her reeling. When they were in school they could never get that far, what with privacy being relatively nonexistent, but now, in a single room they could claim what they always failed to grasp. 

Without regard for whatever neighbors may be around, Croix dives in, biting roughly at a pale collarbone. Chariot gasps, hands flying to the throw pillow under Croix’s head. The taller woman notches her leg up and between Chariot’s thighs as she sucks roughly at her pulse point. She feels unbearably hot, like there was a fire inside her that only Croix could put out, raging and all consuming. With a breathy moan Chariot lets herself fall, lets herself be consumed by everything that is Croix.

 _Knock, knock._ “Professor?” Akko’s familiar voice rings through the thick wood door, and Ursula comes back to herself as if she’d been dunked in ice cold water. Croi tries to hold fast, convince her to ignore her protege, but she jumps up and away from her, straightens her dress and takes a deep breath before opening the door. Positioning herself to block the couch while she talks to her student, careful not to reveal her prior engagement. 

Akko relents after a cheerful laugh and scurries back to her room. When the coast is clear Ursula closes the door and turns back to Croix. What she finds is an empty couch, and the curtains of her bedroom window billowing in the breeze. She’s alone again, and the realization weakens her knees, and she slides down her door to the floor. 

With a quiet coo, Alcor flutters to her shoulder, and Ursula tries not to let her disappointment show. Like always Croix was there, then gone. What was new?

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who is here who also reads my DA AU please do not look at me. I got burned out, an update will happen soon.


End file.
